1. Technical Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a dice gaming machine for carrying out a game wherein bets are placed on spots on a plurality of dice.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, dice gaming machines are installed in game arcades. In the dice gaming machines, a game is carried out using a plurality of dice. For instance, one game which is played in such dice gaming machines is the so-called “Sic Bo” game.
In the dice game represented by “Sic Bo”, a player bets a gaming value with respect to the spots on a plurality of dice. Once the rolled dice have stopped, the player can win a prize (for instance, payout) based on the spots on the stopped dice. In such a dice game, a player hopes for more various winning prize setting.
The present invention provides a novel dice gaming machine which can accommodate the demands of the players as described above.